dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JaredTodd/Elite Drones
Enemy Drones Elite Drones: RBeetle, Butterfly, Firefly, Ladybug, Dragonfly, Roach, Spider, Centipede, Scorpion elite because of equipment/unfair stats: RBeetle, Firefly, Dragonfly, Centipede, Scorpion elite because of cards: Butterfly, Ladybug elite because of evasion: Roach, Spider Normal Drones: SBeetle, Pillbug, Bee, Cicada. Soldier-level Drones: Tetra, Colony, Ant, Mosquito, Strider, Waterbug, Mantis, Locust, Moth. Player Drones Elite Drones: RBeetle, Bee, Ladybug, Moth. elite because of their equipment/unfair stats: RBeetle, Bee, Ladybug, Moth. Normal Drones: Locust, Roach. normal because they are average cannon units: Locust, Roach. Sucky Drones: Butterfly, SBeetle, Firefly, Pillbug. sucky because of their equipment: Butterfly, SBeetle, Firefly, Pillbug. 99% Useless Drones: Dragonfly, Cicada, Spider, Centipede. useless because of their defenses: Dragonfly, Cicada, Spider, Centipede. Unplayable Drones: Tetra, Colony, Ant, Mosquito, Strider, Waterbug, Scorpion, Mantis. That's kind of not how you want to see your game, dude. Honestly, my team is Rhino Beetle, Ladybug, Bee, Moth, Locust, Roach, Dragonfly with centipede cannons, PIllbug with booster 2, Snail with FCS and hybrid armor. Winding Key on the two tanks, you make them actual tanks, the bee is a tank as well, pillbug can't really attack well but recieves no damage, but bee, rhino beetle, moth, and dragonfly are insane with damage. Then ladybug, roach, snail, and locust all cannon. Of course, I've stopped the codes because of the Hard Mode, but oh my god does this not spell out good news. I'm especially upset at poor Clove-R, I won't be able to use her. Clove-R only works with a thorax armor 3 and winding key, meaning she has to have the centipede cannons to be average with K-Buto. I've been being a nerd and writing up my own versions of all the equipment and drones, and despite seeming like their stats are incredibly high, that's just actually how crappy the drones of the game are. Let's take, for example, the thorax armor vs side armor. Compare it to the barriers vs reflectors and turret scope vs hawk-eyes. The defense-boosters have the same stats, but everything else has the melee as clear top dog. That's because the game makes flying units at a disadvantage on top of already having no defense. If most gunners weren't flying units, like the spider, the Thorax Armor would actually have 70-75 defense, while the overdrive would give probably 90-100 speed, and even gun-slot accelerator would probably be 80 if not for high-speed units equipping them too. On top of this, most anti-ground/air units are also given a dock in even more defense and attack power, when their multiplication honestly isn't that good. It's rather sad that such a great and amazing game can be so incredibly unpolished and unplayable, as we will probably see as I continue pushing the game into harder challenges that I probably won't be able to finish, not because the creators didn't intend them, but because the game is so broken. If they cared to actually balance the game, they'd probably be able to reach into the characters and give them a more human story like a lot of kids shows do for the adults, the type gunners would be the 'elite units', enable a smart card minigame off setting, have sound/music volume settings, and the player would have fun playing each unit and their own unique experience. The healing cards? Okay, have 100HP, 200HP, 400HP. Not full, 400, because otherwise the butterfly is useless too. Make a shield (pillbug) take up countless turns to function, sure, because everyone's going to do that! It's really silly. Not sure I'll be able to do the latter Badlands. I don't mind losing every card game. I mind playing every game and having the same unstoppable unplayable results for the same amount of time it requires to actually play the fun part of the game. Not sure many players would have the patience to play a game which intentionally has half of the game as a furiously frustrating gimmick, no matter how amazing the rest of the game is. But we'll see. I wish someone would make a hack of the game to rebalance it, though. It'd be pretty easy to change the values of the equipment and base stats. High HP and decent defense Mantis would be fine without equipping defense gear. Disable playing card games and replace each card's effect with the AI difficulty value. Not sure if I should upload the equipment to this blog when I'm done? I'm only halfway through. Wah, I just almost lost all this blog post, should just.. yeah. Okay. Just wanted to make sure that there's a structured reason up here for why I might not finish some things. I intend to fill this site with all my effort and heart, Drone Tactics is a great game that deserves more praise than being an underground kid's game. - Jared Todd Category:Blog posts